


Stars to Fill My Dreams

by bloodsigilsandpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Stubborn Castiel (Supernatural), Suptober 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsigilsandpie/pseuds/bloodsigilsandpie
Summary: Castiel joins Dean for one of his late night drives.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Stars to Fill My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Suptober2020 Day 10: Sweet Rides

Dean walked into the garage, keys in hand. It was late and everyone one else was asleep. Everyone but Dean.  
He hasn’t been able to sleep peacefully for a long time. The nightmares always got to him. Every time. Either he was Michael again or back to a demon or just drowning, falling into dark water. He was never in control. So eventually he had given up even trying to sleep.  
Instead he got in the car and drove. No destination. Just driving till he had no choice but to go back before anyone notices he’s gone.  
Tonight Cas was there, standing against the car, waiting for him.  
“Cas? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Dean asked. The angel’s grace had been running low for a while now.  
“Shouldn’t you?” Cas moved forward, “I know you’ve been leaving at night, Dean.”  
Dean sighed, “It’s not-”  
“I’m coming with you.” Cas cut him off and got into the car before Dean could stop him.  
Great. The last thing he wanted was for someone to worry about him. Or worse— make him talk about it.  
He ran a hand over his face and got in. Cas was too stubborn for him to brush this off as nothing.  
Dean started the car and got it out of the bunker. Cas wasn’t saying anything. They rode on silence for a few more minutes before Dean broke it. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”  
“Don’t you want to turn on the music?” Dean glanced at him to see if he was serious or not. When he didn’t see any signs of sarcasm he slowly reached his hand out to do so and Kashmir started blasting. Dean immediately turned it down only for Cas to turn it back up. He kept glancing sideways at Cas who still kept quiet.  
They reached an empty field and Dean parked. He got out and walked over to lean against the hood of the impala and Castiel followed.  
He then turned to the angel and asked, “Okay, why’d you want to come? I mean you haven’t said anything yet and I know you want to.”  
“I didn’t want you to be alone, Dean. I know you get nightmares that don’t let you sleep. I also know you don’t want to talk about it. You never do. I’ve seen you leave every night for the past week. I thought I could at least keep you company. Unless, you don’t want that either.”  
“Oh… alright. Yeah, Cas, I’d like that.”  
Cas looked at Dean, his eyes had softened, “You know you don’t have to hide any of this.”  
“I know… I know. I just didn’t want to bother any of you. It’s been a long time since you’ve all been at peace. I didn’t want to ruin it.” He shifted his gaze towards the sky and said, “Besides, who needs sleep? I’d rather stand here in the middle of nowhere looking at the stars.”  
Castiel’s eyes stayed for a while where they were on Dean’s face, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.  
“Sure, Dean.” He said, before turning to watch the stars with him.


End file.
